


Family Is

by slackerD



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is shocked to learn that her girlfriend Aubrey has an identical twin sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Is

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a glee crossover only in the most technical sense. The idea came to me after remembering that Anna Camp was in episode 1x13 of glee.

Beca is trying to study for her philosophy final on Aubrey’s bed when her girlfriend bursts into the room.

"My sister’s in town."

"Which one?" Chloe asks from her own bed.

"Caroline."

"You mean Candace?" Chloe smirks.

"I mean, _Caroline_ ,” Aubrey snaps.

"Your sister’s name is Caroline?" Beca questions. "I thought it was Elizabeth."

"My youngest sister is Elizabeth," Aubrey explains. "Caroline—"

"Candace," Chloe interrupts.

” _Caroline_ is my twin.”

"You have a twin?" Beca asks. "And I’m just _now_ hearing about her?”

"We’ve only been dating for two months," Aubrey replies. "I didn’t want to scare you away."

"She’s not that bad," Chloe says.

"Because you two actually like each other," Aubrey retorts.

"Just because you guys don’t get along—"

"We have _nothing_ in common, Chlo,” Aubrey says.

"Are you guys going to share with the rest of the class?" Beca asks.

Chloe smirks. “Caroline is everything Aubrey’s not. They’re complete opposites. And when she turned eighteen, she had her name legally changed from Caroline Posen to Candace Dystra.”

"Why’d she change her last name too?" Beca asks.

"She claimed that Dystra flows better," Aubrey scoffs.

"She’s super sweet," Chloe adds.

"Are you implying that I’m not?" Aubrey questions.

Chloe rolls her eyes. “You’re both sweet, you’re just less obvious about it.”

"Nice save, Beale," Beca whispers loudly, causing Chloe to giggle.

"Why is she in town?" Chloe asks. "She’s _never_ cared about visiting Barden.”

"She claims that she’s meeting a photographer that will make her famous and his studio is in Atlanta."

"That kinda sounds like a line a serial killer would use," Beca says.

"That’s what I said," Aubrey replies. "But she’s so fucking stupid that she just called me jealous."

Beca looks at Aubrey in shock. The only time Beca’s ever heard Aubrey swear is during sex, which is really hot. But hearing her curse about her twin is making Beca really curious about Caroline. Or is it Candace?

"What did your parents say?" Chloe asks.

"That she’s an adult."

"Which she is."

"Whatever."

"So when does she get in?" Beca asks.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “She already is. We’re meeting her for dinner in an hour.”

"We?" Beca asks.

"Yes. Me. You. And Chloe."

Beca lets out a sigh of relief. If Chloe’s with, then maybe it won’t be _completely_ awkward.

"Sounds like fun," the red head smiles.

Aubrey always growls at Chloe as she flops onto the bed next to Beca. Beca hands Aubrey one of her textbooks, hoping to distract her until it’s time to leave.

…

They supposed to meet Caroline or Candace at a restaurant that makes Beca feel very underdressed since she’s wearing jeans. Chloe assures her that it’s fine.

They’re also five minutes late to Beca’s astonishment, but Aubrey snaps that since her twin is always at least fifteen minutes late, Aubrey’s usual ten minute early arrival is almost inappropriate.

"She just likes to have people waiting for her," Aubrey adds. "Makes her feel more important than she is."

Now Chloe rolls her eyes at Aubrey.

"If you were ever wondering where Aubrey’s need to argue all the time came from… well, wonder no more," Chloe tells Beca.

Beca smiles and takes Aubrey’s hand. “Relax Bree,” she tells her. “We’ll get through this and then you won’t have to deal with her until graduation.”

"Like she’d come to my graduation," Aubrey scoffs.

"Well then that’s one less thing for you to stress about," Beca says. "We can just go back to your usual fifty."

Aubrey scowls which grows as Chloe giggles.

"Sorry I’m late."

The three of them look up at the newcomer.

Ever though Beca _knows_ that she is supposed to be meeting Aubrey’s twin, actually seeing it is enough to make her speechless.

Caroline or Candace, despite being identical, really is the complete opposite of Aubrey; from the way she dresses to the way she holds herself. Beca can’t help but stare.

"Nice to see you Caroline," Aubrey says.

Caroline or Candace sighs. “It’s Candace now, Bree.”

"Nice to see you again, Candace," Chloe says, standing to hug Candace.

"You too Chloe."

"Beca," Beca says once the hug is finished.

"Ah, yes, the girlfriend," Caroline or Candace says. "I’m Candace."

"Nice to meet you," Beca replies. "I’ve heard nothing about you."

Candace giggles. “Same here, but I’m sure if Bree lets us, we’ll become great friends.”

"Somehow I doubt that," Aubrey mutters.

Thankfully the waiter comes to take their drink order because Beca still can’t stop staring at Candace. She just can’t get over how different from Aubrey she is; except for their looks, obviously. Beca sees _nothing_ that reminds her of Aubrey.

The table’s mostly quiet as they study the menu. Beca decides quickly and returns to her staring.

A few moments later, Chloe kicks Beca under the table.

"You’re staring," the red head whispers, leaning across the table.

"I can’t help it," Beca whispers back.

"You do realize we can still hear you, right?" Aubrey asks wryly.

"I’m sorry," Beca says. "I just can’t seem to wrap my head around it."

Candace giggles again. “You are absolutely adorable.”

Beca feels herself blush. “Uh, thanks.”

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend," Aubrey growls.

Candace ignores Aubrey, leaning across the table. “We could make out later and you can find out if we kiss differently.”

"Um, I wasn’t— I never… I mean, I… uh, Chloe? A little help here?"

"I don’t think Beca’s interested," Chloe tells Candace.

Candace shrugs. “Her loss. Kissing Bree must be like kissing a dea—”

” _Do not_ finish that thought,” Aubrey warns.

After the waiter returns to take their order and then their menus, the table falls silent.

"So what brings you to town?" Beca asks, the brooding silence getting to her.

"I think my modeling career is finally starting to take off," Candace replies. "I met this amazing photographer at the Columbus Boat Show two weeks ago. He said he’d like to photograph me because I’m perfect for this project he’s working on."

"Reasons to have a pad lock on freezers," Aubrey mumbles.

"What’s the project?" Chloe asks.

"We didn’t have time to get into specifics," Candace answers.

"Not even after you slept with him?" Aubrey asks.

Beca barely holds back her gasp of surprise. She’s also wonders if she should be so amused by her girlfriend verbally attacking her own twin.

"I didn’t sleep with him," Candace retorts. "My talent speaks for itself."

"You mean the lack of it?" Aubrey questions. "And that’s a first for you. Are you waiting until after he actually takes the pictures this time before you _pay_ him?’

Whoa, Beca thinks.

" _Bree_ ," Chloe warns.

"I’m ignoring you now," Candace replies. "And talking to the nice people."

"Only because they don’t know that you’re a—"

”Bree,” Chloe snaps.

"Are you excited about almost being done?" Candace asks Chloe.

The red head nods. “Of course, I still have a lot more learning still in front of me.”

"That’s right," Candace says. "You’re going to be a doctor."

Chloe nods.

"That is so cool."

"Thanks."

Beca leans into Aubrey. “You okay?”

Aubrey sighs. “No. But it helps having you here.”

"No place I’d rather be," Beca smirks.

Aubrey rolls her eyes at Beca.

"She’s not that bad," Beca continues. "But I’m sure it was tough when you were younger."

Aubrey nods.

"But she’s still your twin," Beca says.

"Which is the only reason I still bother talking to her," Aubrey replies.

"Awww."

This earns Beca an elbow to the side.

"So Beca," Candace says. "Chloe here says that you’re the new captain of the Bellas."

"I am," Beca nods.

"Handing the reins over to your girlfriend, Bree? Really?’

"She’s the most qualified," Aubrey replies.

"Yeah, I bet," Candace smirks. "In bed."

"I’m pretty sure that’s Stacie," Beca says.

Chloe laughs as Beca grins.

"She’s certainly logged more hours than you," the red head adds. 

"It’s not the quantity, it’s the quality, Beale," Beca retorts.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mitchell."

"Wait a minute," Candace says, looking at Beca. "Are you sleeping with both of them?"

"What? No."

"Too bad," Candace says. "That might have finally made Bree interesting."

Aubrey snorts in annoyance.

Beca’s saved from coming up with a response because the waiter suddenly appears with their food. 

Eating seems to be the perfect excuse for conversation to stop and the sound of clinking silverware fills the awkward silence of the table. 

The longer the quiet continues, the more uncomfortable Beca feels. She’d forgotten how agonizing things can be with family. The last time Aubrey has been this stressed out had been at regionals. Beca hope she doesn’t have to worry about a repeat of pukegate.

…

"This was nice," Candace says after the waiter clears the table.

Beca gapes at her.

"Far less awkward than our usual get togethers, Bree," Candace continues. "Maybe multiple buffers is the key."

"Maybe," Aubrey allows.

“Oh don’t be like that,” Candace says. “I was just kidding about making out with Beca.”

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Aubrey retorts. “Beca would never kiss you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Candace smirks.

“No, it’s not,” Beca interjects, because she doesn’t need that headache.

“Poor Beca,” Chloe teases. “All the girls want to kiss you.”

“You including yourself on that list?” Candace asks.

Chloe just smirks.

…

“So?” Aubrey asks.

Hours later lying in bed, Beca wonders if Aubrey enjoys being the little spoon so she can ask Beca questions and not have to make eye contact.

“It’s hard to believe that you two grew up in the same house.”

“Well she is the rebel of the family,” Aubrey says.

“What’s Elizabeth like?”

“Chloe calls her a mini Aubrey. Though, she has an easier time letting go of things than I do.”

“Please tell me that she doesn’t look just like you and Caroline, because that would really weird me out.”

“Sorry babe,” Aubrey says. “She does.”

Beca groans.

“Lucky for you, she dyed her hair, so at least she’s not blond.”

“Good,” Beca says. “At least that weird level will just be on par with tonight.”

“You sound relieved.”

“I think tonight was my maximum weird level,” Beca replies. “I’d rather not risk hitting a higher weird level.”

“Please stop saying weird level.”

“Sorry.”

“How about we just go to sleep?” Aubrey suggests.

“Night Bree.”

“Night Beca. Thanks for not running away from my crazy sister.”

“Considering whom my girlfriend is, that seems hypocritical,” Beca smirks. This earns her a slap. “Ouch woman, that hurts.”

“Serves you right. Now go to sleep.”

“Bossy,” Beca grumbles.

“You love it.”

Always has to get in the last word, Beca thinks, smirking.


End file.
